Problem: Simplify $\sqrt{28x} \cdot \sqrt{15x} \cdot \sqrt{21x}$. Express your answer in simplest radical form in terms of $x$.

Note: When entering a square root with more than one character, you must use parentheses or brackets.  For example, you should enter $\sqrt{14}$ as "sqrt(14)" or "sqrt{14}".
Writing everything in terms of prime factorizations, the given expression is \[\sqrt{7 \cdot 2^2 \cdot 5 \cdot 3 \cdot 3\cdot 7 \cdot x^3} = \sqrt{(2^2 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 7^2 \cdot x^2) \cdot (5 \cdot x)} = \boxed{42x\sqrt{5x}}.\]